Game Over
by MoonlightShadowHostess
Summary: AU How are you supposed to react when you're made the prize of a game of dominance between two of the hottest boys in Hogwarts? Both of whom are hell bent on winning... Harry Potter won't know what hit him
1. Prologue

Game Over

Summary: AU "Your time has come, once and for all, you've met your match, you will fall. This little game we play is gonna break us down, coz only one of us can wear the crown. It's not as easy as you thought it'd be when it's down to you versus me."

A/N: Hello all! Tis me again! This time I'm going to try a slash fic, so if the idea of guy/guy (and possibly guy/guy/guy) creeps you out, then don't read this fic OK? Please R&R as always, so I know if I'm doing this right haha. Also please, no flames the pairings OK, cause they're just pointless. Any how, Here's my opening chapter! And also, in this story Cedric (who is not dead, this is AU and disregards the books) is only a year older than Draco and Harry, making him a seventh year as they are in their sixth. Also, there will be a bit of bad language and hint of more adult situations, even possibly a bit of lemon, but I will post warnings, so if any of this offends you then please don't read.

Prologue: Detention Surprise

Sixteen-year-old Harry Potter's emerald eyes widened behind his glasses as he listened to what his Head of House Professor McGonangall was telling him. The raven haired boy shook his head frantically, "Oh but Professor please!" he begged, "I'll do any other detention, just don't put me with Malfoy!" the 5'7" Gryffindor Quidditch player looked like he might have a fit any moment at the thought of spending extra time around his arch nemesis.

Harry was quite small by average standards, and lean but with Quidditch refined muscles. His face was also quite feminine in a way, it was softer and more expressive than most boys, to the delight of the majority of the female population of Hogwarts. Not that Harry noticed, for he had recently discovered he was gay, therefore he was actually more interested in what the male population would think. But no one knew yet, only Harry's best friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger were aware of where Harry's preferences lay… At the minute they were set on the Hufflepuff Prefect and their Quidditch team's Seeker: Cedric Diggory.

Professor McGonagall's lip twitched, and her eyes glittered faintly, showing she was both amused and a little irritated, "Now Mr Potter, I do understand that you and Mr Malfoy don't get along-"

"There's an understatement," Harry muttered moodily.

"But rest assured you will not be alone."

Harry looked up in confusion, "How do you mean Professor?"

"Mr Diggory has kindly agreed to oversee you punishment instead of doing his Prefect duties tonight."

Harry could feel his face getting red and hastily muttered an agreement before running back to Gryffindor Tower, feeling both elated, and miserable.

"No." said the platinum blonde haired male lounging on a black leather sofa in the Slytherin Common Room. Draco Malfoy's icy silver eyes moved lazily to look at the sallow faced man standing opposite him with his hands folded over his chest.

Severus Snape's pale face worked a little, his cold black eyes narrowing, "You have no choice Draco." he said coolly, aware that the Malfoy Heir was likely to throw a tantrum when he had finished, "You are serving detention with Potter this evening after dinner and that is the end of it."

The sixteen-year-old Quidditch player was on his feet in a flash, drawing his athletic figure up to it's intimidating 6' height. His hands clenched into fists by his sides, and the sharp, porcelain pale, aristocratic features were twisted in instant rage, "What do you mean that is the end of it?!" he demanded, eyes flashing, "I am not serving detention!" he yelled at his godfather, "Especially not with Saint Potter, The-Boy-Who-Just-Won't-Die!"

Snape's eyes flashed as he turned, robes billowing around him as he stalked to the entrance of the Slytherin Common Room. When he reached the entrance he turned and said, "After dinner Draco, in the dungeons. And if you don't turn up I shall know about it, for you and Mr Potter will be supervised by Mr Diggory this evening." a triumphant smirk on his face Snape left the furious Slytherin Prince fuming in the centre of the room.

"Fuck!" Draco snarled, raking his hands through his hair longish hair.

_**After Dinner…**_

Harry glowered miserably as dinner ended. Ron noticed his foul mood and clapped him on the shoulder, "Come on mate, he won't be able to get away with anything. If Ced Diggory's there, you'll get fair treatment." he said, green eyes glimmering as he smiled soothingly. Harry grimaced, "Yeah, that doesn't mean that the git won't try." he turned and sent a venomous look in the direction of the green and silver clad table at the other side of the hall. He saw Malfoy looked pissed too, and the thought cheered him slightly,

_Teach you to try anything like this again won't it ferret boy?_

Hermione hugged Harry and said, "Don't worry Harry, lines for a couple of hours and the you can come back and see us." her coffee coloured eyes twinkled and she smiled bracingly, lightly curled mahogany brown hair bouncing as she moved her hair.

Harry nodded and returned the hug, brushing a stray strand from her face, "Yeah I suppose." he sighed, standing up and adjusting his crimson and gold tie, "Suppose I better get moving."

"Evening Harry." said a smooth baritone from behind them, causing Harry to swallow deeply -shooting Ron a murderous look as he smirked knowingly- and turned to address the speaker with a bright smile, "Hullo Cedric, sorry you have to play keeper this evening."

Cedric Diggory laughed, neat sandy brown hair falling over his warm chocolate coloured eyes, his lightly tanned features complimented his colouring. Cedric was 6'4", and towered over Harry, he too had Quidditch muscles and broad shoulders, as well as being lean and having slim hips.

"No worries, it'll be more interesting to spend time with you than it will to patrol." he smiled charmingly and Harry blushed.

"If you two are quite finished." drawled a new voice, "I have no intention of spending longer in your company than I have to."

Harry turned and glared up at the equal figured, yet smaller boy standing just behind Cedric, "Evening to you too you tosser." he said sweetly, making Draco's eyes narrow and Cedric laughed, skilfully turning it into a cough. He straightened up and addressed the sixth years, "Come on you two, the sooner we get there the sooner we get done." he offered them a friendly smile. Draco merely sneered and turned away, swaggering in the direction of the dungeons. Harry and Cedric traded a look before saying goodbye to Ron and Hermione and following the sulking blonde together.

_**Three Hours later, and two hours left to go…**_

Harry threw down his quill with a groan, massaging his aching right hand, "Bloody hell!" he sighed. Cedric looked up from his position sitting atop Professor Snape's desk and sent him a small grin, "Hang in there Harry, only another two hours to go."

Harry balled up an old bit of parchment and threw it at him, "Yeah, cause that make's me feel better Cedric!"

Cedric laughed and caught the ball, throwing it from one hand to the other and back again. Draco snorted and looked up from his own lines, "Honestly, if this display continues further I think I'm going to be sick." ignoring Harry's mutinous glare and Cedric's frown Draco stood and swaggered to the door. When he reached it he turned and said loftily, "Bathroom Diggory." in answer to the unasked question.

Cedric raised his eyebrows, but nodded, "And if you make a run for it after Malfoy you'll only end up in more trouble!"

In return he received a mumbled string of curse words which echoed back through the dungeon corridor, making Cedric laugh.

Harry looked down, face turning bright red. He was alone with Cedric. He swallowed deeply and tugged on the collar of his robes, despite being in the dungeon it was suddenly very hot in here, or maybe that was just Harry. Harry kept his gaze on his parchment and drew in a deep breath,

_Come on Harry, calm down before you give yourself away!_

His thoughts were cut off with a sharp gasp as he felt Cedric's breath against his ear, "Everything OK Harry?"

Harry whipped around, coming nose to nose with the smiling Hufflepuff. He swallowed and stammered, "U-uh yeah, yeah I am."

Cedric nodded, then looked around before leaning back down to Harry, "Harry…" he murmured softly, attracting Harry's full and confused attention with the smooth tone he was using, "Can I ask you something?"

Harry lent back in his chair, terrified that is he was close to Cedric for too long he'd do something stupid, "C-course you can!" he laughed nervously as he looked away.

Cedric nodded, then placed a finger under Harry's chin, forcing the green eyed boy to look up. Cedric smirked lightly, "Harry, I want to kiss you… do you mind?"

Harry's eyes widened, "Uh… what?"

Cedric took hold of Harry's chin, then lent down and kissed the stunned Gryffindor. Harry gasped, and Cedric used the opportunity to explore Harry's mouth with his tongue, revelling in the soft moan the younger boy gave.

Draco walked back into the dungeon twenty minutes later. His eyes narrowed suspiciously, Diggory was still sitting on Snape's desk, a book resting on his thighs. Potter was still writing notes, but Diggory seemed indecently satisfied with something, and Potter looked flushed and edgy. He walked past Harry, taking a careful look at his face. Potter had the telltale signs of someone who'd just enjoyed a thorough snogging, but he doubted that even Diggory would let Potter off to play tonsil tennis for a bit. Unless… Draco shook the thought away and sat down, _Nah, nah way. Potter might be a complete fucking asshole, but he isn't a fairy boy… Or if he is, Diggory definitely isn't, he's with that Ravenclaw bird… What was her name? Oh yeah, Cho Chang._

He was shook from his thoughts a while later by Cedric Diggory saying, "OK boys, that's it for tonight, I guess I'll see you tomorrow for your last detention."

Draco threw his things into his bag, walked past Diggory and threw his lines at him, not even stopping to make some sarcastic comment before he left, making Harry stare after him in shock, "What the bloody hell just happened here?"

Cedric shrugged, took Harry's lines, then pulled the smaller boy to him, "Do I get a goodnight kiss Harry?"

Harry blushed as he looked up at the smirking Hufflepuff. Blushing, he nodded, then felt his eyes closed as Cedric's mouth covered his own…

Draco watched the whole scene through the gap in the Potions classroom door. His eyes were popping out and his mouth was open slightly. He almost choked as he watched Cedric move his hands boldly down Harry's back to cup the boy's arse. "H-holy shit!" he whispered, before turning and bolting to the Slytherin Common Room.

When he entered, he went straight to his dorm, flung his things down and getting into his four poster, closing the emerald curtains around it. He lay there, a hand under his head, the other buried in his hair. What was wrong with him? Instead of bursting in and taunting the pair about being gay, Draco had bolted… he had bolted, feeling suspiciously pissed about the fact that it was Diggory's hands moving down the slender figure… instead of his own…

Draco bolted upright with a strangled, "Oh holy fuck!"

A/N: Well there ya go! How was it for a first chapter? Please R&R cause then I'll know it's good enough to continue. Thankies Very Much!!

MoonlightShadowHostess,

Jay


	2. Chapter One

_Game Over_

_A.N: Well, chapter one here it is haha! I thank those of you who reviewed, especially WakkaxTidus, my total legend of a friend. _

_Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter… but boy did I wish I did, I only own the plot._

_Chapter One: Dreams and Disagreements_

_Two figures fell against the wall; one with blonde hair and one with black, tongues battling furiously for dominance. The blonde pinned the smaller figure to the wall, hands planted firmly on the cold stone level with the raven boy's head. The raven boy had one hand buried in the soft blonde hair, the other tracing down the blonde's chest, feeling the nicely toned muscle beneath the fabric of his crisp school shirt hidden by his robes. The blonde groaned pleasurably, regretfully pulling back breathlessly to look at the other boy. Emerald eyes darkened with passion stared back at him, mouth opened slightly as he fought to regain his breath. The blonde's silver eyes were almost black with want as he watched the raven haired boy's tongue flick out to wet his dry, rosy coloured bottom lip. He groaned again before pressing himself flush against the other boy, making him moan softly. Feeling triumphant that he was having as big an effect on his partner as his partner was on him the blonde smirked. He lent down and nipped at the boy's earlobe, making him moan again and clutch at the fabric of the expensive robes. The blonde remained by the boy's ear as he whispered, "Tell me what you want Harry…"_

_Harry Potter gasped and his body arched as he felt a hand moving down his back, stopping just above his belt, "You!" he breathed._

_Draco Malfoy chuckled, "Say it Harry…" he said, voice soft yet commanding. Hands moving again this time down the raven haired boy's front. The delay was torturing him, but he had to hear the boy say it._

_Harry's head tossed to the side, he was biting his lip and his eyes were closed, "You Draco! I want you!"_

_Draco moved his hands to Harry's wrists before pinning them above the other boy's head. He smirked and pressed into Harry again as he murmured, "Good boy…" his mouth covered Harry's again, eagerly exploring every texture and every taste as the raven hair boy opened his mouth to allow Draco's tongue to enter it…_

Draco Malfoy shot upright in bed, gasping for breath and covered in a fine layer of sweat. His covers fell away to reveal his nicely sculptured torso as he looked around furiously, as though expecting the person in his dreams to be standing there. He drew in a shuddering breath and buried his hands in his messy hair. Unbelievable… totally un-be-fucking-lievable! Draco climbed out of bed, grabbed a fresh uniform then hastily made his way to the en-suite shower of the boys dorm. Checking there was no one in it he entered, locked the door, laid his uniform and that out ready before finally stripping off the boxers he'd slept in and climbing into the shower, slamming on the cold water. Draco shuddered as the cold water ran over his body, tensing and feeling his skin break out in Goosebumps. He closed his eyes, jaw clenching as he remembered his dream… it was so vivid he could swear he could still feel Harry's body pressed against his own… Swearing violently at the image Draco lent against the cold tiled wall, thinking furiously for a logical way to explain his dream.

Now, Draco Malfoy isn't technically just straight, but he wasn't technically a bisexual either. Draco liked who he liked regardless of gender, and being who he was it wasn't as though he were short of offers from both sides, but still… To dream about _Harry Potter _in that way of all people was just… wrong, wasn't it? Draco sighed deeply, finally satisfied he was calmer and in control of himself he shut off the water then got out of the shower, drying himself on his towel that was hanging beside the other ones belonging to the boys in his dorm. Draco dressed, immaculate and gorgeous as ever as he did his teeth and then surveyed himself in the mirror. Yep, he was indeed a very good looking fellow… Merlin knows he'd had enough people tell him so. Messing his hair so that it fell seductively into his eyes Draco finally exited the bathroom, his friend Blaise Zabini waiting for him in the Common Room. Draco greeted the black haired, green eyed Italian and together they made their way down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

_**With Harry in the Gryffindor Common Room…**_

"Bloody hell!" breathed Ron, "Diggory snogged you?" the redhead paused in the process of buttoning up his shirt to stare across at the already dressed raven haired boy who was cleaning his glasses on the sleeve of his robe, as he often did when he was embarrassed. Harry looked up, vision blurry without the aid of his glasses, but he could tell Ron was gaping at him, "Yeah… when Malfoy went to the bathroom. He sorta came up behind me and then…" Harry waved a hand, cheeks reddening, "But you can't say anything Ron!"

Ron nodded, "Of course I won't… who'd believe me anyway?"

Harry had to admit he had a point there. He nodded and ran a hand through his messy hair as he stood from his scarlet covered bed, "Ready to go?"

Ron finished buttoning his shirt, did his tie and then pulled on his robes, "Aye, let's go. Mione's probably waiting for us anyway." As they walked down the stairs to the Common Room Ron nudged Harry, "So… have you told Mione yet?" When Harry shook his head Ron grinned, "She'll probably ask you how he was on a scale of 1-10!"

Harry shoved Ron as they reached the Common Room, "Shut up!"

Sniggering, Ron walked towards the portrait hole where Hermione stood, arms folded and tapping her foot impatiently on the floor.

The three of them entered the Great Hall, Hermione now filled in on the escapades of last night. Both were suitably surprised, Cedric was always so gentlemanly and polite that this forwardness seemed very out of character for him. But, as Hermione pointed out -making Ron burst out laughing and Harry choke on his toast- desire could make people act in funny ways. Eyes watering, Harry gulped down some of the pumpkin juice from the goblet Neville Longbottom handed him before gasping out, "What the hell are you on about?"

Undeterred by his little choking fit Hermione continued, it a tone that you'd use when talking to a small child, "It makes sense. When humans want something badly enough they can act totally different to how they would normally in their attempts to obtain it."

Ron was almost crying with laughter, "Meaning you'd best watch yourself when you're walking around alone Harry!"

Harry debated whether or not to throw a fork at him, then settled for 'accidentally' spilling a goblet of pumpkin juice all down the redhead's front.

_**With Cedric, talking to Cho Chang…**_

Cedric sighed, "I'm sorry Cho, but I don't think it's working out between us." he spread his hands and shrugged his shoulders slightly. The Asian girl's face was a mask of disbelief, "B-but Ced!" she protested, grabbing the Hufflepuff's sleeve, tears forming in her eyes, "I promise, if it's something I've done I'll change!"

Cedric almost laughed, almost. Cho couldn't change, she enjoyed being the centre of any willing male's attention too much. Cedric had been charmed by her at first, but pretty soon the chips started to show through the gloss, and now Cedric was tired of playing games. They had been on and off for so long, the pattern was starting to wear thin and he was bored of it.

He shook his head, "I'm sorry Cho. I like you, but not in that way." he gently, yet firmly disengaged her hand from his robes, "I'm sorry." he repeated, then turned and continued to the Great Hall. He had reached the doors as he heard the bitter cry of, "There's someone else isn't there?"

Cedric turned and looked at her, but didn't reply. Instead he merely shook his head sadly and strode into the bright Hall, relaxing as he entered the familiar buzz of morning chatter.

Cedric spotted Harry at the Gryffindor table and winked at him, chuckling softly to himself as the boy blushed before smiling at him. Cedric sat with his regular Hufflepuff friends, all of whom greeted him in the same hero-worship fashion as was their custom.

"Ced, is something wrong? You look a little tense." asked Ernie McMillan, a Hufflepuff in the same year as Harry from the opposite side of the table.

Several Hufflepuffs murmured their concern, and Cedric waved a hand before saying lightly, "Oh, nothing. I just broke up with Cho, I don't think she took it very well." he put on a pained expression and sighed, "I tried to be gentle… but you know how it is." he smiled up at the Hufflepuffs who were listening, and was instantly receiving comments on how they were sure he did his best and that it would all be fine, he was too much of a gentlemen to stay mad at. Cedric smiled, inclining his head gracefully in acknowledgement of their compliments, then picked up a goblet of pumpkin juice.

As he sipped from it, his eyes caught sight of the blonde Slytherin Prince entering the room. Cedric watched, one eyebrow arching slightly and his eyes narrowing a little as Draco looked over at Harry, an unusual expression on his face. Cedric set the goblet down, eyes still on Draco, trying to figure out what was wrong with the usually confident and cool Slytherin. Cedric grinned a little as Draco turned towards him, obviously sensing someone's gaze on him. He wasn't put out in the slightest as the blonde glared at him, merely waved in greeting, causing the blonde haired boy to falter slightly in obvious confusion before looking away.

_How unusual… what's gotten Mr Malfoy's wand in a knot this morning?_

Cedric kept his focus on the Slytherin for several more seconds, then turned it away to look back at the Gryffindors. He continued to eat his breakfast, eyes on Harry, smiling a little as he remembered their kisses from the previous night… and hoping for an opportunity to repeat the experience that night as he oversaw their last detention.

_**With Draco In the Potions Classroom During Detention…**_

It was exactly as it had been the night before. Harry sitting on the opposite side of the room to Draco, and Cedric sitting atop Snape's desk. They had served half of the detention, with only another hour or two to go. Draco looked at Harry out of the corner of his eye, ignoring the flicker in his lower stomach as the raven haired boy licked his lip before biting it gently, concentrating on the parchment in front of him as he continued to write his lines. He looked up at Cedric, who was reading a charms book, brows furrowed slightly in concentration. Draco almost threw his inkwell across the room in frustration; Potter and Diggory were acting as though nothing had happened last night! Couple that with the fact that every time Draco looked at Harry he was filled with the same sense of longing and want as he had experienced in his dream last night, the teen was getting very testy in deed. His hand even shook slightly in his rage as he fought to keep control of himself.

_**With Harry…**_

Harry licked his dry lips and bit on the bottom one as he continued the flowing motion of his quill, watching the neatly slanting words forming. He was concentrating harder than he would normally because he was feeling uncomfortable. Cedric kept shooting little looks at him whenever Draco wasn't looking, and this made Harry blush, so he had to look busy and keep his gaze down or he was sure Draco would figure out that there was something up. He sighed and sat back, stretching a little. He watched Cedric reading, brows furrowed lightly as he took in the words on the pages in front of him. Harry almost grinned, he looked cute like that. His little grin faded however, as he turned his attention slyly towards the Slytherin sat opposite him. He was surprised to see that Draco's jaw looked tense, and that his hand was shaking. Harry frowned, was something wrong with him? Not that he cared… but Draco really did look like something was bothering him. He opened his mouth to ask what was wrong, but a knock on the dungeon door stopped him.

_**With Draco…**_

Draco, Harry and Cedric all looked up at the same time. Cedric looked surprised and curious as he called, "Come in." then Draco was surprised to see the look be replaced with a look of faint annoyance as Cho Chang entered the room. She smiled briefly at Harry and Draco before turning to Cedric and saying pleadingly, "Cedric, please. Can we talk?"

The Hufflepuff sighed and closed his book, hopping down from the desk. He eyed Cho, "Only for a bit. I am busy." he indicated the two boys. She nodded, then turned and walked out of the door. Cedric turned, "All right lads, I'll only be a few minutes, carry on with your lines." he walked out of the dungeon, the door clicking shut behind him.

Draco drew a deep breath, then assumed the usual sneer he used when addressing Harry, "Sweet Merlin Potter. Any more of this display between you and Diggory and I might just have to start questioning your taste." he said lightly, eyebrow arching.

Bingo, he'd got a reaction. Harry had jumped at the mention of Diggory's name, messing up the curve of the 'L' he had been writing. He put his quill down and looked around at Draco. Draco was satisfied -and incredibly pissed with jealousy, but he wouldn't admit that- to see Harry blush and squirm, avoiding his eyes, "Don't know what you're on about Malfoy."

"Oh, I'm sure you don't Potter." Draco stood, watching Harry's shoulders stiffen and his eyes widen in surprise as he sat on the front of the desk in front of Harry, looking down at the raven haired boy.

_**With Harry…**_

Harry jumped, messing up his lines. He looked away from Draco, heat crawling across his cheeks and a feeling of dread and apprehension welling in his chest; Draco had obviously figured out that something was going on. Harry looked up, intent on telling Draco to piss off and mind his own business, when the blonde sat on the desk in front of him. Unable to stop himself, Harry's eyes followed the graceful and measured movements of the other boy, eyes moving down from his handsome face to the toned chest and lower…

"_See something you like Potter?"_

Harry jumped, eyes darting back to Draco's and he blushed darker, "Shut it." he said, the words not as acidic as they would normally be with his nerves. Draco seemed to notice this and smirked widely, stretching slightly, his grin broadened as he watched Harry desperately struggle not to watch him do so, "Well come on now Potter, there's no shame in it." at Harry's vain attempt to look confused her elaborated in a bored tone, "Oh come on Potter! So what if you're gay? I'm only questioning your taste if you're happy with the small attentions of nonces like Diggory."

Harry's heart was hammering in his chest, he was feeling angry and upset, but his head was swimming in confusion. Why wasn't Malfoy ripping the piss out of him for being gay? He stood up, feeling a little glimmer of satisfaction as Draco's eyes widened a little. He clenched his hands into fists and snapped, "Cedric's more of a man than you could ever hope to be Malfoy." his eyes widened as soon as the words left his mouth, and a cold feeling of anxiety started to form in his chest. Draco's eyes flashed with a light Harry couldn't recognize, but the force of the glare made the raven haired boy take a step back, banging his thighs on the desk behind him, falling back on it slightly, unable to tear his gaze aware from the silver hues.

_**With Draco…**_

"_Cedric's more of a man than you could ever hope to be Malfoy!"_

Draco's eyes narrowed, fury and jealousy building in his chest so strong he could feel it shooting up the back of his throat. He stepped forward, grinning as Harry fell back on the desk. Draco was in front of him in an instant, pinning the boy's wrists to the table but his body was still upright. He smirked as Harry tried to squirm free, then pressed a thigh between the boy's legs, making his eyes roll up as he took a sharp intake of breath, "The… fuck… Malfoy?" he choked. Draco smirked, lowering himself so that he and Harry were nose to nose, increasing the pressure of his thigh lightly, "Still doubting me Potter?" he said in a low and throaty whisper, "I'll show you just how much of a man I am…" he watched Harry's eyes widen in confusion -and, he could swear he saw a hint of lust there too- before he claimed the raven haired boy's mouth with his own.

_**With Harry…**_

"_I'll show you just how much of a man I am…"_

Shit, thought Harry, he's going to hit me! But he didn't instead Harry's felt his eyes roll up and his breathing catch as Draco's thigh was pushed between his legs. His brain flew into overdrive as he choked, "The… fuck… Malfoy?" Harry felt his eyes widen as Draco moved his face so that they were nose to nose. Oh hell, Harry thought desperately, what if Cedric comes in? The thought was pushed from his mind however as Draco's mouth covered his own in a rough kiss.

Harry moaned, his eyes closing as he strained to free his wrists. Draco was pressed against him, and Harry was both stunned and confused to feel evidence that he had an effect on Draco and Draco on him. He gasped as Draco nibbled his bottom lip, then moaned again as Draco's tongue swept into his mouth, tasting and exploring every available portion of it. He found himself responding to the kiss, and was rewarded with a low growl in Draco's throat as Harry's tongue pushed back against his. They pulled apart, panting for breath and Harry was sure they would have continued further if the sound of footsteps echoing down the dungeon corridor hadn't made them freeze in their tracks.

"Son of a bitch!" Draco hissed furiously as he got up, straightening his uniform. He gave Harry one last heated look before returning hastily to his seat. His brain kicking in Harry shot upright, straightening himself out before hastily returning to his seat and picking up his quill, just as Professor Snape entered the classroom. He eyed the two boys in a bored manner, "I have been sent to tell you that time is up. Mr Diggory would have been here himself but he had to be taken to the Hospital Wing."

Harry's heart clenched, through the haze of lust that had filled his mind since his and Draco's kiss he thought desperately, what happened to Cedric?

_**With Draco…**_

Draco looked up, pleased he was cool and composed on the outside, even if his heart was thudding in his chest and an area further south was feeling unusual. He grinned, had the bird floored Diggory for dumping her? His joy was cut short however at the indecisively pained expression on Harry's face. Jealousy welled within him again as they packed their things away and handed their lines to the sallow faced potions master before exciting his classroom.

When they reached a secluded corner, he grabbed Harry and slammed the unsuspecting boy none too gently against the wall, the boy making Harry grunt a little in pain. He glared at Harry, stunning the boy from asking any questions, "I will tell you here and now Potter: I do not like to share." he stressed each word, "So be very careful around Diggory, because my temper won't hold out long." and as though to prove his point the kissed him, hard on the mouth.

After they pulled apart he turned and swaggered down the corridor, smirking a little as he heard Harry's hasty footsteps heading in the other direction. Game on Diggory, Draco thought, and the prize? Harry Potter…

A.N: Well there ya go! Chapter two! I'm pleased with how this went, and it's probably one of the longest things I've ever written in one go for a story lol! As always, please R&R to suggest any suggestions or things you'd like to see!

MoonlightShadowHostess

Jay


	3. Chapter Two

_Game Over_

_A.N:__ Well, it's the usual. I don't own Harry Potter, much as I wish I did. Also, there will be lemon in this chapter, but I'll post warnings before and after, so you can just skip that bit of you don't want to read it OK?_

_Chapter Two: Jealousy… A Fuel Of Passion_

_Diggory had some nerve. That was all Draco could think. As the Prince of Slytherin clamped his hands into fists to quell the urge to hex Diggory into the next millennium his silver eyes darkened with distinct rage as he watched the Hufflepuff put his hands on __**Draco's **__Gryffindor. That was right. Harry Potter was HIS and Draco had already explained how he didn't like to share. An innocent study session, that's what the tosser would be telling everyone. The kind, concerned Hufflepuff wanting to help a younger student out with some work. The bastard made him sick._

"_What's up with you?" asked a voice behind Draco. The blonde's head snapped around to face the speaker so fast that his neck cracked. "What?" he snapped._

_Blaise Zabini's eyes widened, "Well, keep glaring at him like that and I get the feeling you'll kill Diggory."_

"_Don't I wish." Draco glowered venomously._

_Blaise's eyebrows arched, but he knew that if Draco was that pissed with the older boy he must have a good reason. He watched as Diggory placed a hand on Potter's shoulder, whispering in the boy's ear, and the raven haired boy nodded. Diggory smiled brightly at Potter, then nodded and turned to leave the library. Blaise turned to comment on the scene to Draco, but the blonde boy had gone. _

_Harry sighed deeply as he walked along the corridor towards the Great Hall. He had just had Quidditch Practice, and the team had gone through one hell of a session. Harry's muscles screamed in protest as he walked along, wincing slightly every so often. A rogue Bludger had forced him to leap off his broom at a rather impressive height to grab it, preventing it from taking out one of his team. They had forced him to go to the Hospital Wing, but he had refused, only accepting the painkilling potion the matron gave him as she gave him a once over. Reminded of the bottle he pulled it out of his robes, snapped the cap, and downed it. He shoved the phial into the nearest bin, then entered the hall, feeling distinctly better already._

_Harry had been trying hard not to look at Cedric or Draco during dinner, but it was hard. He caught both of their eyes on more than one occasion. His friends noticed he was edgy, but he merely waved it off as being tired when they queried him over it. Harry pushed his food around on his plate as he thought, who did he like best? A weird question this may be seeing as how he and Draco Malfoy had been enemies for six years running now, but that kiss…_

_Harry shook his head, a kiss didn't mean anything. Cedric had kissed him too, and provoked just as strong a reaction, but Harry had the feeling that Draco would only fuck him and be done with it, whereas he got the feeling Cedric was after more than just a one night stand. Harry squirmed in his seat. The possessiveness in Draco's voice ringing in his ears again, the warning, the roughness… Then Cedric's passionate, silk like tone. It was like melted chocolate, and Harry shivered just thinking about it. Cedric could be rough too, but he had a slightly more gentlemanly way of going around it. _

_Harry shook his head, then excused himself and got up, leaving the hall, chewing on his bottom lip in thought as he ran a hand through his hair._

_Cedric noticed Harry's discomfort, and he also noted the heated looks the Slytherin boy was shooting the Gryffindor. Cedric felt himself frowning slightly, eyes narrowing. What was Malfoy up to? Or better yet, what had he already done? Cedric followed the blonde boy's gaze, watching as a clearly agitated Harry made his way out of the hall. Cedric felt heat coil in his abdomen as he watched Harry biting his lip, his slender hand running through the thick, messy, raven hair. He gave it a minute or two, then got up to follow the younger boy. _

"_Harry!"_

_Harry froze mid-step as Cedric Diggory's voice rang out in the corridor behind him. He turned, smiling shyly, "Hullo Cedric."_

_Cedric smiled, falling into step besides Harry, "Are you OK? You seem a little… tense."_

_Harry's smile faltered slightly, but he nodded, "Yeah, I'm good."_

_They walked up the stairs together, and just as they reached the second floor, Harry found himself being pinned into one of the shadowed alcoves, locked in a sudden and fiercely passionate kiss._

_Harry moaned, partly in surprise, and partly of the feeling of Cedric's tongue in his mouth, pushing deeper and deeper into it. Cedric pulled Harry forward by placing his large hands on the smaller boy's slender hips, making them both moan as their obvious arousals pressed together. Harry felt his knees beginning to tremble as Cedric caught his tongue and started to suck on it, slowly moving a hand down Harry's back, stopping at his belt. The raven haired teen pulled back after a few minutes, chest heaving and his face burning as he fought for breath. He was pleased to note that Cedric looked just as rumpled and flushed as he was, though his breathing was a tad more regulated than Harry's. Dark chocolate brown met emerald, silent question passing between them. Then, the raven boy nodded, and the older boy seized his hand, fairly running with him to the seventh floor._

_Cedric had never been so turned on in his life. He wanted everything that was Harry Potter. He wanted to have Harry as his, and his alone. He literally ran to the seventh floor, keeping a firm grip on Harry's hand. They paused outside of a certain stretch of wall on the seventh floor, and Cedric strode up and down in front of it, thinking furiously. A door appeared a few seconds later, and Cedric lead Harry through it, to an impressive scarlet and gold room, with an unbelievably massive bed in it._

_Cedric pulled Harry into the room after him, making sure the door was secure so that nobody could get in. Then, he seemed to realize how fast he was going and turned to look at the breathless and blushing boy behind him. He offered him an apologetic smile, his own voice slightly shaky with his need, "I'm sorry Harry, we don't have to if you don't want to."The raven haired boy looked down, and for one agonizing moment Cedric thought Harry WAS going to turn him down, but then the boy looked up, "But I do want to."_

_Cedric pulled the smaller boy to him, kissing him deeply. When they pulled apart he nuzzled the boy's collarbone, making him shiver and whimper slightly, "I promise I'll be gentle." he whispered, "Just trust me, OK?" He looked up, and Harry nodded._

_**It Is Lemon From Now On, Look for the next Underlined bit if you do not wish to read!!**_

Cedric kissed Harry, but this time it was a slow, loving kiss. He decided to slow things down, make it easier for his partner. Harry arched into him, his hands burying into Cedric's hair, making Cedric smile against Harry's lips. Cedric reached up, undoing Harry's tie, and sliding the slippery material from around the boy's neck, and dropping it to the floor. Harry's hands slid down from his hair to rest on his shoulders, their kiss still going. Cedric moved his hands, then undid the fastening of Harry's robes, sliding them from his shoulders, until they landed on the floor.

He felt Harry tremble slightly, but knew it wasn't from fear. Cedric pulled away from Harry, the teen's emerald eyes glowing with lust, making the Hufflepuff's abdomen tighten. Harry's beautiful eyes… well, everything about Harry was beautiful, but his eyes were the first thing to catch your attention. Cedric moved his lips down Harry's neck, nipping his ear softly, then proceeded to move down as he undid the buttons of Harry's school shirt. Harry gasped slightly as Cedric's hands ran down his torso, touching the lightly olive skin that was revealed inch by inch. Cedric's hands moved up, eliciting Goosebumps all over Harry's skin as he pushed the shirt from the younger boy's shoulders. Cedric looked at Harry, head tilting in silent question.

Harry smiled weakly, feeling his abdomen tightening to a painful point as he whispered, "It's hardly fair that I'm the only one being undressed don't you think?" Cedric blinked, then smile, nodding encouragingly to Harry.

The younger teen bit his lip, then removed Cedric's tie and robes, hearing them fall to the floor with his own. He undid Cedric's shirt with trembling fingers, the older boy guiding him along every so often if he got stuck. Pretty soon they were both shirtless, and Cedric placed his hands on the small of Harry's back, drawing their naked torso's together, making them both gasp in pleasure at the contact. Things moved along a little frantically after that, both desperate to remove the last of their clothing. Cedric's hands had Harry's belt off in seconds as the raven haired boy kicked off his shoes, then they switched. They drew closer and closer to the bed, Cedric pushing Harry down onto the silk sheets before he undid the button and the zip of Harry's trousers, pulling them off as the younger boy lifted his hips. Harry blushed embarrassedly as he watched Cedric's eyes travel the length of his almost naked body, the flush turning deeper at the particular area that was standing to attention further south. Cedric gave Harry a smile, then removed his own trousers, then his boxers.

Harry almost choked at the sheer beauty of Cedric's form. His whole body was so defined, and the light tan was obviously natural. He swallowed, feeling his eyes widen in awe as he took in the sight of Cedric's erection,

"T-that's supposed to fit in me?" he asked shakily, making Cedric laugh as he kissed him gently, "Trust me love, it will fit… now then, may I?"

Harry nodded sheepishly, gasping and wriggling as Cedric's fingers brushed his hips in the process of removing his boxers.

Cedric growled as Harry's length was revealed, making the boy flush and try to cover himself. Cedric caught Harry's slender wrists, stilling him, "You're beautiful Harry…" he rasped, "Don't hide it. Not any of it, not from me."

Harry nodded, moaning into the kiss Cedric bestowed on him as their warm bodies created delightful, maddening friction. As Cedric rubbed against him, Harry whimpered, "Oh Cedric, please! Oh please!"

Cedric looked at him with lust clouded eyes, "Please what Harry? Do you want me inside you love… do you want it?" his long fingers caressed Harry's length as he spoke, making the raven haired boy gasp and wriggle on the bed, "Yes!" he panted, looking back at Cedric, "So badly!"

Cedric nodded, then took Harry's glasses from him, placing them on the bedside table, then returned to Harry's side with a small bottle. He opened it, after ensuring Harry was comfortable, then coated his fingers in the substance. He kissed Harry deeply, then looked at him, "It may hurt a little at first OK? But just relax and trust me not to hurt you."

Harry nodded, drawing in a few deep breaths, then gasping in pleasure-pain as Cedric's long finger entered him, "Cedric!"

"Relax love…" he soothed, working the finger slowly.

He added a second finger, then a third, making Harry wriggle, keening and panting. It wasn't hurting now. Not in a bad way, but Harry was certain he was going to go fucking nuts if Cedric did not fuck him RIGHT NOW. And he told him as much. The Hufflepuff merely chuckled richly, making sure his lover was completely ready, before using the lubricant again, covering his aching length with it. He was literally panting with anticipation, the both of them covered in a light layer of sweat. Cedric took one of Harry's hands, linking their fingers together and kissing him as he started to press into the younger boy's entrance. Harry gave a strangled groan, but he kept his body relaxed, and pretty soon he shrieked out in pleasure as Cedric filled him to the hilt, "Cedric!"

Cedric moaned, moving his hands to keep hold of Harry's hips as the boy wriggled, adjusting to the pressure, "Jesus…. You're so tight Harry… feels amazing…"

Harry moaned slightly, "Cedric… move… please…"

Cedric started to pull in and out, slowly at first, allowing Harry to get used to the sensation, then before long he was slamming into Harry, hitting the younger boy's prostate and making him cry out and moan. Each sound, and expression his impish lover made only spurred him onto greater heights, and soon Cedric was pumping Harry in rhythm to his thrusts.

"Shit… Cedric I can't… I'm gonna…." Harry screamed out Cedric's name as he came, covering both of their stomachs with his warm essence. Cedric moaned pleasurably at the feeling, then literally hollered Harry's name as he released his seed deep inside the other boy. They fell into a sweating and panting heap, both to exhausted to move. After a while Cedric cast cleaning charms on them, kissing Harry deeply, whispering to him lovingly, telling him how amazing he was. Harry was dazed with pleasure, but something akin to fear was cutting through his post-coital high. They both dressed -taking longer than was necessary and needing far too much help from the other- before exiting the room.

_**End of lemon, it's safe to look now lol**_

Cedric kissed Harry deeply, then pulled back, holding his young lover to him, "Harry, I'll see you again right?" he breathed softly

"Of course you can… if you want to…" Harry returned shyly, making Cedric chuckle and nuzzle his collarbone. With a final kiss, they parted ways, heading to their respective dorms.

Out of the nearest secret passageway, a supremely pissed of blonde watched the raven haired boy heading towards his tower, then darted after him, clamping a hand over the boy's mouth so he couldn't cry out. Draco was almost snarling in rage as he hissed in Harry's ear, "You owe me a fucking explanation Potter!"

Harry froze within Draco's grip, then turned his head slightly, wide emerald eyes meeting silvery-black.

A.N: Well, there it is. My first attempt at lemon lol. Please excuse any obvious errors on my part lol. As always, R&R, telling me what you want to see, and most importantly what you think

Jay,

MoonlightShadowHostess


End file.
